A Lady em uma caixa
by deyzepereira
Summary: O Pequeno diário de Lady Isabella Swan-Masen não só contém seus pensamentos eróticos mais secretos, mas ele é recheado de desenhos precisos. Edward Masen e seus amigos têm uma missão: Fazer com que seu tio, Senhor Masen, pague por seus muitos pecados contra eles. Que modo melhor que dar a esposa do seu tio o que ela quer? FIC ADAPTADA
1. Prológo

O enredo pertence à Brit Blaise, que escreveu o livro Homônimo da fic. Os personagens são da Tia Stephen Mayer. Eu só fiz a adaptação.

**A Lady em uma caixa**

**Prólogo**

O Pequeno diário de Lady Isabella Swan-Masen não só contém seus pensamentos eróticos mais secretos, mas ele é recheado de desenhos precisos.

Quando confrontada por quatro homens mascarados que têm a posse de seu diário e um programa de trabalho vingativo, ela consegue a oportunidade de viver sua fantasia favorita, A Lady em uma Caixa. Ela é a Lady, e os quatro homens nus formam as paredes da caixa.

Ela começou seu dia presa debaixo do corpo morto, obeso e nu de seu marido, Senhor Frederick, e terminou dentro da fantasia erótica de uma caixa e quatro corpos duros. Se somente ela não tivesse insistido que o empregado de seu marido não se vestisse como ele; Mas só assim ela poderia ser admitida em um clube de reputação questionável e clandestino.

Edward Masen e seus amigos têm uma missão: Fazer com que seu tio, Senhor Masen, pague por seus muitos pecados contra eles. Que modo melhor que dar a esposa do seu tio o que ela quer? Com tio de Edward preso e amordaçado em sua fantasia mascarada, os quatro conspiradores usam a esposa do homem em um encontro sexual mais picante do que qualquer um deles já experimentou.

Enquanto Edward acredita que ele esteja torturando um homem que ele menospreza, ele ao invés se encanta pela mulher. Depois da travessura erótica, Lady Isabella e Edward serão os mesmos novamente?


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

CAPÍTULO 1

_Inglaterra, 1820_

—Você não pode matá-lo. Ele já está morto — resmungou Bella contra a mordaça enfiada em sua boca.

Suas palavras ininteligíveis fez rir seus torturadores.

Como ela pode acabar com este bando de malfeitores acossando o valete idoso de seu marido por engano? Suas ações tolas causaram isso. Por causa da inconseqüência de Lady Isabella Masen, um homem sentava-se amarrado e amordaçado, vestido com os trajes de seu falecido marido. Desde que seu marido morrera apenas algumas horas antes, ela optou por manter o silêncio por mais um dia e aproveitar ao máximo a sua última noite antes de ter que mergulhar em luto rigoroso.

Ela tinha a esperança de desfrutar deste encontro clandestino numa reunião em um condado próximo sem ter que lidar com o caos que o falecimento de Lord Frederick iria certamente trazer sobre a sua cabeça jovem. Ele morreu sem um herdeiro legítimo e, como sua esposa estéril, ela seria descartada pelo sobrinho sem escrúpulos que ela nunca conhecera. À Margem e com uma pensão anual miserável, certamente seria mantida próxima da pobreza, e nunca mais obteria um convite como este novamente.

A perspectiva de uma paixão lasciva, embora não sob o relógio sempre zeloso do seu marido era demais para uma mulher sem perspectiva de futuro, para resistir.

Lady Bella agora lamentava a sua decisão. Sendo mantida em cativeiro por quatro homens mascarados e fantasiados, por trás da porta fechada de uma câmara com fraca luminosidade em uma mansão bem conhecida por favorecer condutas desagradáveis, mas com a máxima discrição, não estava onde queria estar neste momento.

Apenas algumas horas antes, ela havia estado presa sob o corpo nu de seu marido morto. Naquele momento, Bella jurou que nada poderia ser pior.

Ela pediu clemência a estes homens que usavam roupas e não eram membros do alto tribunal. Todos eles usavam pequenas variações da mesma farda. Apenas as máscaras eram diferentes. Cavalheiros na íntegra, vestidos como cortesãos todos eles usavam calças justa de veludo preto e branco, casacos não trespassados do mesmo tecido, com golas rígidas, e colarinhos brancos e longos. Cada um tinha sapatos com fivelas de prata brilhante, que era a única ornamentação em seu vestuário austero. Finalmente, eles usavam perucas empoadas, um símbolo de seu poder de julgar e... condenar.

Um dos homens que estavam em pé que sob o qual estava sendo julgada, usava uma máscara de arlequim, que o fazia parecer um bobo. Na sua grande mão, segurava um diário de couro enquanto parecia ler por trás de sua viseira macabra.

O rosto sorridente, o nariz, muito beligerante, e os arcos das sobrancelhas negras faziam a máscara parecer demoníaca.

Ele abriu a bem desgastada capa do seu pequeno livro e afastou-se dela. Era demais esperar que ele não houvesse lido seus pensamentos mais secretos.

—Vamos começar do começo ou passar adiante a uma de suas fantasias mais picantes?

Por que ela o havia escrito com as exatas descrições, apenas para ser descoberto agora e usado para atormentá-la? Mas ela sabia por que não pudera resistir registrá-las.

Ela gostava de ler suas próprias fantasias e torná-las mais e mais pervertidas enquanto o tempo avançava. Excitava-a como nada ou ninguém mais fizera em sua vida. Ainda assim, eram apenas para seus olhos. Como é que estes canalhas se apoderaram de seu diário?

O pobre valete idoso que ela enganara para escoltá-la até a casa de má reputação estava sentado com a cabeça baixa, com o queixo apoiado no peito impotente.

Ela só pedira que ele entregasse o convite certo, para serem admitidos e para se sentar na carruagem até que ela descobrisse qualquer que seja o que acontecia no interior das muralhas do clube secreto de seu marido. Mas de alguma forma esses homens descobriram-no e o confundiram com Frederick. Afinal, ambos tinham uma característica similar: que ambos eram mais atarracados do que altos.

_ Permitam-me ler um trecho. Parece-me uma mulher que podia considerar as necessidades de pelo menos quatro amantes ao mesmo tempo. _"Com dois enterrados dentro dos meus orifícios inferiores, eu teria as mãos livres para massagear os apêndices masculinos de outros dois. Criei um padrão, depois de deliberação muito cuidadosa, que eu tenho tentado retratar com uma pitada de realidade"._ A senhora tem uma mente interessante e uma mão talentosa para desenho. — O bobo segurou seu diário com os braços estendidos e girou-o para que todos pudessem ver, mas felizmente fechou-o com um estalo abrupto antes de jogá-lo de lado, fazendo um baque surdo quando caiu no chão, que a fez saltar.

Ela não precisava vê-lo para conhecê-lo bem. Ela tinha representado um homem dentro de sua frente com as pernas sobre ele em forma de alavanca. O homem enfiando dentro de seu traseiro apoiava os braços em torno dela. Os outros dois homens estavam um de cada lado, fechando-a completamente, dentro da sua caixa de corpos masculinos. E a semelhança do rosto da dama não podia ser questionada. Ela tinha um talento para retratos.

—Ela chama o seu desenho _Dama dentro da __Caixa_e diz que é a representação que ela mais gostaria de tentar, se a extraordinária oportunidade lhe fosse apresentada. Eu digo que façamos um pacto de cavalheiros, para ajudá-la nessa empreitada. Daremos à dama seu desejo, dando ao seu senhorio a sua recompensa devida. E se você, por favor, Lady Isabella, usaria uma palavra melhor para o _apêndice do sexo masculino,_ como você tão delicadamente chamou, seria _pau_. Dizer _orifícios inferiores_ não é aceitável e não faz nada para preparar o palco para as aventuras românticas. _Boceta_ e _pregas_ são palavras adequadas para se de usar.

"_Pau",_ certamente. Este suportável Bobo era a epítome da palavra estranha. Quando ela decidira participar de um encontro que seu marido não teria aprovado, nunca em sua imaginação mais selvagem poderia ter imaginado isso. Seu marido, por outro lado, freqüentador deste clube, não sentiria nenhuma compulsão para privar-se dos prazeres sensuais. Se não fosse pelo pobre do Henry, que seria uma testemunha torturada, ela poderia até mesmo estar excitada com a possibilidade tornando mais emocionante a vida.

Um dos outros quatro parou diretamente em frente dela.

—Ela está excitada com a perspectiva de viver sua fantasia. Seus olhos estão brilhando; um mar de chocolate derretido muito brilhante. Eu ouvi Frederick considerá-la uma moça caseira e não permitia que ela o acompanhasse em público. Talvez devêssemos retirar as máscaras e deixar que veja como somos.

O Bobo colocou a mão no ombro do outro homem.

—Mantenha sua máscara no momento. Jacob vai fazê-la curvar-se, enquanto eu mergulho dentro de sua boceta?

—Será um prazer.

Ela tinha um nome para o segundo homem vestido sem adornos e com máscara de porcelana branca... Jacob.

—Isso, deixe que Emmett e Jasper tenham prazer com suas mãos. Isso os agrada cavalheiros?

— Feito! — Outro dos homens avançou fazendo soar os saltos de seu sapato sobre o chão. E o outro homem, com as costas apoiadas na parede distante, só movimentou a cabeça.

Lady Bella queria poder distingui-los. Ambos, o Bobo e Jacob eram extremamente altos sobressaindo-se dos outros dois. A utilização dos nomes de seus cúmplices pelo Bobo deu-lhe alguma tranqüilidade quanto ao seu caráter. Faziam que fossem infinitamente menos ameaçadores. _Jacob__. Jasper. Emmett_. Só faltava ao Bobo um nome adequado. Será que este ato a arruinaria ou estes homens seriam discretos? Desde que estavam usando os nomes pessoais, parecia que eles poderiam ser confiáveis para manter as suas próprias reputações.

— Eu posso ver que isso a preocupa, milady. Estes homens têm um ressentimento para vingar contra seu marido e não vê-lo arruinado, apesar de seu ódio contra o homem cujo nome você carrega.

Isso era mais do que ela poderia ter esperado, quando ela fez aquelas ilustrações. Um sorriso relutante puxou os cantos de sua boca e, felizmente, a mordaça escondeu de seus pretensos sedutores.

— É hora de desembrulhar o nosso presente, meus senhores. Vou fazer as honras.

Quem era o Bobo que estes outros homens obedeciam sem um pio aos seus comandos? E como ele chegou ao seu diário? Ele caminhou por trás da cadeira de espaldar alto e puxou os laços que prendiam suas mãos.

Ele não tinha amarrado muito apertado, mas seus pulsos doíam de tentar soltar-se das amarras. Ele aliviou o aperto e ela balançou as mãos. Quando ele abaixou-se aos seus pés, ela queria saber se ele iria retirar-lhe a mordaça. Em vez disso, ele tocou a roupa que ela usava, enviando calafrios por sua espinha. Por alguma razão, parecia que ele havia determinado que fosse preferível que ela não falasse. Que assim fosse. Este era o preço cerca de experimentar o desconhecido, o fruto proibido de sua imaginação muito vívida.

—Nossa curiosa Lady vestiu uma fantasia dada ao prazer espontâneo, se não estou enganado. Você previu sua sedução nesta véspera auspiciosa?— O Bobo se afastou em direção ao criado de seu marido. Com ele, vestido com roupas finas, até mesmo ela poderia ser enganada pelo impostor que criara.

O Bobo deu-lhe uma cutucada com o pé calçado com bota na cadeira do falso marido.

— Sortudo velho. Acorde e desfrute do ato. Jacob veja se Lord Frederick ainda está respirando. Eu odiaria tê-lo matado, embora ele sinceramente merecesse isso e muito mais.

O homem que atendia por Jacob inclinou-se e levantou o rosto mascarado de Henri para cima com a mão sob o queixo robusto. Lady Bella prendeu a respiração por medo que eles tirarem a máscara e descobrissem que não era Frederick antes de cumprir a promessa feita para encenar sua representação. Era verdade. Ela veio aqui esperando muito menos do que isto... E ela queria. Ela queria ver "experiências", o que estes homens sugeriram.

— Ele está respirando —, disse Jacob. — Eu acredito que o homem tenha desmaiado como uma donzela virgem...

_Graças a Deus. _Se Bella fosse responsável por matar dois homens em único dia, ela não sabia o que ela faria. O marido chamava o ato que infligia em cima dela de... Paixão. _Paixão?_ Isabella não sentia nem o menor indício do desejo provocado por pancadas de sua vara magrinha contra o seu montículo.

—Eu estava sob o equívoco que ele fosse muito insignificante para mostrar tais sensibilidades às propostas. Acho que devo agora reorganizar minhas convicções —, disse Jacob com uma risada.

O Bobo deu um grunhido lembrando um animal selvagem.

—Ele é um homem vil; velho não merece...

O que ele começou a dizer com raiva? Ela não soube dizer. Quando ele se curvou para pegar a barra de seu vestido e ele levantou o volume do frágil material, ele deslizou sua mão como uma pluma ao longo de sua perna, estendendo o contato quente cada vez mais para cima. Seu toque, tão leve e travesso, deixou um rastro Edwardte. O pensamento do que ele pretendia deixou-a sem fôlego e tonta.

— Eu estou bem satisfeito ao descobrir que você esqueceu-se de vestir às suas roupas de baixo esta noite. Muito atencioso de sua parte, certamente.

Sua mão quente deslizou entre suas coxas nuas trêmulas, onde ele cutucou até que ela aumentou a pressão para dar acesso a ele. Um flash de umidade seguiu o movimento. O que este estranho pensaria quando ele se deparasse com a vulgar ocorrência amortecendo a parte interna das coxas?

Com um único dedo, seu sedutor alargou ao longo de sua fenda e em linha reta em seu núcleo feminino. O ato ousado, juntamente com as sensações que a acompanham, fez com que ela jogasse a cabeça para trás e desse um gemido lamentar profundo em sua garganta. Ela agarrou seus ombros. Enquanto o dedo continuou a seu prazer, o Bobo a agarrou pelas cintura com o braço livre e deu-lhe seu apoio para seus enfraquecidos joelhos. Seu marido não a tocara nenhuma vez assim. Ele estava mais interessado em tocar-se.

Sem hesitar, Isabella empurrou para o lado tais pensamentos, deixando esses tremores invadir seu cérebro. Ela não permitiria que a modéstia arruinasse essa experiência, ou dissuadisse seus captores. Ela podia ser uma participante involuntária, afinal de contas, ela era a mais agradável. Se estes homens permitissem que ela representasse sua ilustração, ela não iria desvalorizar a experiência com a falsa modéstia.

O Bobo retirou-se de seu orifício e tocou em um ponto tão sensível que ela empurrou, fazendo com que sua mão escapasse. Se ela pudesse falar, ela exigiria que ele colocasse de volta. Em vez disso, ele levou a mão diante de seu rosto. Seu dedo brilhava com seus sucos.

Quando ele a levou próximo ao seu grande nariz aquilino dentro da máscara e inalou com um suspiro audível, outra onda de umidade molhou o alto das suas coxas.

—Perfeito, — ele disse. — E como você tem um gosto? Infelizmente, essa máscara que me nega o prazer...

Bella nunca imaginou que um homem teria o cuidado de provar seus sucos. Que outra pessoa não tivesse imaginado? As conseqüências do casamento com um homem idoso que pensava em nada, mas tirava seu próprio prazer dela, eram tanto incertas e curiosas ao extremo.

O sedutor tocou com a mão em seu ombro no traje grego preso com um único broche de ouro e, em seguida, hesitou. Virou-se para um dos homens à sua esquerda.

— É a hora.

Com um puxão rápido o Bobo lançou seu traje e deslizou sobre sua pele sensível à poça em torno de suas pernas e pés.

— Mas que inferno! É um desperdício, para um velho.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Edward Antony Masen que se autodenomina libertino de primeira maré, não conseguia respirar quando ele olhou para a perfeição de alabastro daquela mulher. Sua pele pálida rivalizava com a máscara de porcelana branca que ela usava. Seus cabelos negros de meia-noite, arrumados no alto da cabeça dariam um contraste impressionante e ele deveria libertá-los. O triângulo negro dos cachos espumantes na junção das suas pernas fez água na sua boca. Se fosse perguntado, ele admitiria que nunca um vislumbre de pele tão perfeita, tão branco-leitosa que implorava por ele em seu colo como um gato selvagem no cio. Sem sardas ou imperfeições de qualquer espécie que pudessem estragar a superfície frágil.

Edward chegou a tocá-la quando todos estavam distraídos. Seus amigos também foram presos pela visão. _Quem não estaria?_

— Eu estou sonhando. Esta é uma aberração. — Jacob encontrou sua voz.

Edward concordou plenamente, mas uma faixa contrária a cargo de seu ódio pelo marido da Lady parou de falar em voz alta. Enquanto ele não queria elogiá-la na frente do homem, ele desejava que seu amigo também não quisesse.

—Você deveria ter nos avisado—, Emmett disse apenas um segundo depois. — Uma coisa é ter uma ligação casual e outra é cobiçar a mulher para o resto da minha miserável vida sangrenta. Isto não é algo que um homem pode esquecer...

Mesmo Jasper normalmente sisudo bufou.

— Incomum...

Edward desviou os olhos da deusa para frente do calção de Jasper, de barraca armada. "_Não Jasper, também!" _Ele não despertava facilmente, razão pela qual Edward o havia escolhido.

Isso e o fato de que seu tio enganou Jasper espoliando-o de sua legítima herança.

Ele voltou a olhar para a mulher de brilhantes olhos castanhos tão profundos através na máscara.

— Parece que você enfeitiçou a todos nós.

Esta foi uma sedução que ele planejara desde o momento em que o diário da mulher caíra em suas mãos, quase duas semanas antes. Ele nunca sonhara que seu tio perverso iria trazê-la aqui, facilitando para ele realizar o que, de outro modo, exigiria muito planejamento. A última coisa que Edward queria era que seu intercâmbio carnal, culminasse com ele estar desejando a mulher, em vez do contrário. Esta seria sua vingança.

— Jasper, tente acordar Lord Frederick. Não podemos tê-lo em falta neste importante evento.

Jasper sacudiu o velho, que só afundou a partir da menor perturbação.

—Ele está frio por fora.

Lord Frederick nunca tinha dado a impressão de um homem acostumado a desmaiar. Se ele não testemunhasse o que iria acontecer, não seria bom não é?

—Nós precisamos reanimá-lo, ou o nosso desempenho será inútil. Talvez se nós mergulharmos o bastardo sangrento em água fria vai ser capaz de enganar o corno velho na sua cara.

—Vou pegar um balde—, ofereceu Jasper, mas hesitou em sair de onde ele havia plantado os pés enquanto contemplava pasmado a mulher.

Jasper não invejaria a oportunidade de Edward de explorar o corpo delicioso da mulher nesse ínterim, e assim ele faria. Os dedos de Edward coçavam para tocar. Seu pênis cresceu mais do que podia lembrar e por esta razão, ele hesitou em estender a mão para ela até ganhar um pouco de controle.

Ela não era alta, na verdade, tinha o corpo na medida certa. Neste caso, com tanta perfeição cremosa para explorar, Edward encontrou sua estatura uma vantagem, ele nunca considerou as mulheres pequenas. Ele sempre preferiu as mulheres esculturais e esta aqui não era nem de perto, mas ele a achou cativante. Talvez não houvesse recompensa adicional em seu estratagema para garantir que seu tio finalmente iria sofrer pelo menos uma pequena parte daquilo que ele generosamente consignou para os outros.

Os globos magníficos de seus seios eram ainda mais do que um punhado. Ele chegou a testar para tirar sua conclusão e descobriu-os mais pesados do que ele imaginava.

Pequenos mamilos pálidos seixosos sob seu toque. Ele puxou um pouco para trás para libertar os dois polegares, que ao mesmo tempo empregou para acariciar a protuberância delicada de pêssego.

A mulher gemeu e balançou-se sobre os calcanhares, o que levou Jacob a aproximar-se firme por trás dela.

— Ela é a mulher mais fascinante que eu já vi. Não tem uma única sarda para arruinar a extensão desta interminável perfeição - Jacob disse, enquanto examinava-a com indisfarçável interesse.

—Inacreditável. Eu nunca fui de preferir um traseiro bem feito ao invés de um belo par de melões maduros, mas eu pulei a cerca. A curva, o arredondamento completo... Isto é como despertar para um novo dia.

Edward não precisava ser informado de como o corpo dessa mulher era incomparável. O som áspero de sua respiração enquanto ele fazia cócegas em seus mamilos duros fez seu pênis doer ainda mais do que a visão dela, que foi considerável. Se não fosse por seus desenhos em grafite, ele nunca teria começado isto com ela. Ela mais do que eles provavelmente sofria sob o jugo de Lord Frederick, tanto quanto qualquer um deles para dizer a verdade. Mas agora, como o cheiro doce do seu sexo enchendo sua cabeça, ele não conseguia parar a espiral da necessidade de dirigir-lhe a borda da sensibilidade.

Jasper voltou com uma urna de prata grande entre suas mãos. Ele cruzou o chão e arremessou o seu conteúdo no topo da cabeça fantasiada de Lord Frederick. Com a explosão da água, seu tio puxou a atenção, balançando a cabeça para enviar a água para cair aos pés de Lady Isabella em sua fantasia. Ela chutou a roupa com o seu sapatinho de cetim branco e não levantou os olhos para ver os danos causados ao seu Senhor e Mestre.

Enquanto Edward queria retirar sua máscara, ele não queria fazer isso mais pessoal do que já estava se tornando. Isto não era sobre alimentar sua necessidade com uma mulher bonita. _Era vingança pura e simples._

Com Jasper no quarto e Lord Frederick com olhos vermelhos e lacrimejantes fixos em cima deles, Edward segurou sua máscara no lugar, enquanto puxava a camisa sobre a cabeça com a outra mão. Os outros seguiram rapidamente a sua liderança e despiram-se todos ao mesmo tempo. A mulher, porém, pareceu demorar-se sobre ele, enquanto observava atentamente.

Ele chutou para fora suas botas e puxou o cordão que segurava as calças no alto. Seu pênis duro saltou para frente, enquanto elas caíram no chão. O olhar curioso de Lady Isabella não titubeou em sua virilha. Sua atenção o tornou ainda mais duro. _O que ela diria se pudesse?_

Ele enganchou um dedo sob o material e levantou-o. A aparência do seu amigo rígido fez o peito da dama a subir e descer muito mais rápido. As mãos crispadas e estendidas nervosas com movimentos bruscos. Quando ele deu um passo mais perto, ela estendeu os braços adoráveis para chegar a ele. Qualquer culpa que ele tivesse por abusar dela foi embora com o seu gesto.

Quando ela embrulhou a mão em torno de seu pênis, Edward não pode resistir testando-a novamente, então estendeu a mão até a junção de suas pernas. Fluido pegajoso e claro umedeceu seu dedo e ele segurou sua mão para cima enquanto esfregava o polegar contra o fluido em seu dedo médio. _Tão molhada... Espessa com a sua necessidade._

—Nossa Lady está ansiosa, e eu confesso o mesmo. É hora de realizar a representação... _Lady em uma caixa._


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

Gente, leiam novamente o CAPÍTULO 2. A doida aqui tinha postado errado. Sabe como é, tecnologia e eu não nos entendemos muito bem..rsrsrsrs

Agora sim que é o terceiro capítulo..kkkkkkkkkk

Que bom que estão gostando meninas. Eu adoro essa história..rs

Assim que essa acabar começo outra.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

O Bobo pegou as pernas dela e puxou-as em torno de sua cintura, enquanto o que se chamava Jacob a levantou por trás. Em sincronia, ambos, ele e Jacob se aproximaram de suas pernas entre seus duros corpos masculinos. Era uma sensação única e deliciosa, ela nunca esqueceria enquanto vivesse. Este... E a visão dos quatro apêndices do sexo masculino... Pênis, todos tão diferentes um do outro.

O instrumento do Bobo era maior do que ela pensava ser possível e inchado com uma cabeça grande e avermelhada. Quando ela o levou na sua mão, ela não pode lhe circular com os dedos. Se não fosse pela a mordaça, ela teria exigido a prova se caberia sem causar danos. Um de cada vez ela examinou suas peças masculinas e comparou-os. Jacob era o menor dos quatro não mais do que o comprimento de sua mão..._se tanto_. Jasper era apenas um pouco mais longo, mas quase tão largo como o do Bobo. O de nome Emmett escondeu atrás de sua mão, mas Lady Isabella teve um breve vislumbre. Era longo, e tão largo como o de Jasper.

Em suas representações, ela desenhou todos eles do mesmo tamanho. Ela não levou em consideração uma variedade tão grande. No futuro, a sua imaginação teria alimento para suas perversões.

— Ela está molhada — Jacob disse quando ele esfregou seu pênis ao longo de sua fenda por trás. — E pronta para nós, Tony.

O Bobo fez soar um som ininteligível por trás da máscara horripilante, mas falou com o seu pênis quando empurrou entre suas pernas e esfregou contra ela. — _Vamos colocar a dama em uma caixa._

Os outros dois homens fecharam em volta dela, até que ela foi cercada por quatro paredes de carne masculina. No início, os cheiros a subjugaram. Cada um tinha seu próprio perfume único, mas misturado com o sabor de seu sexo, a harmonia rica fazia aquecer tudo. Era vertiginoso. Os homens de cada lado ligados os braços sobre as costas dos homens na frente e atrás, completamente encerrando-a na caixa de carne. Ela baixou as mãos para alcançar os seus pênis, mas a grande cabeça do pênis do Bobo fazia sondagem ao longo de sua fenda, distraindo-a.

Um minuto depois, Jacob alargou as bochechas de sua bunda, e encontrou suas pregas com sua ferramenta pequena. Ele sondou contra ela. Uma de suas mãos serpenteava em volta dela e encontrou o local que ela só descobrira no início, quando o Bobo tocou-a. Quando rolou o dedo sobre ele, a mesma sensação única a ultrapassou, só que desta vez, quando ela estremeceu, encontrou-se empalada em cima de um pênis com a cabeça tão grossa que distendeu seu apertado canal. Esta intrusão de boas-vindas a fez gemer. Obrigou-se a relaxar.

Jacob alargou sua bunda, enquanto ela foi suspensa pelo pau do Bobo. Jacob começou a empurrar para trás e para frente, enquanto brincava com seu ponto sensível. O prazer enrolou tão apertado, não sabia o que esperar.

O Bobo pressionou mais dentro dela. Por si só, era difícil imaginar o pênis grande do Bobo instalando-se com facilidade, mas quando em dupla pela abundância em sua traseira, tornou-se quase incrivelmente apertados.

— Não ignore suas mãos, milady. - O Bobo fez lembrar-se de seu plano e em seguida mudou-se em harmonia com Jacob empurrando em seu traseiro. O corpo dela melhor do que ela sabia quando ele descobriu uma maneira de acomodar ambos o perímetro e comprimento do Bobo. Ela permitiu a cabeça para refestelar-se para frente contra o copo do ombro do Bobo, assim como as suas mãos procuraram o corpo dos outros dois homens.

Ao primeiro toque, o seu interior apreendidos com prazer e que a novidade fez tão difícil respirar que doía. O prazer de um homem com as mãos, ela compreendeu desde que tinha visto o marido atender às suas próprias necessidades, esfregando a mão para cima ou para baixo. Ela tentou o ato e achou difícil de mover, mas fez e esperava ser suficiente.

O Bobo a penetrou até que ela estava sentada apertada contra ele com a seu pau preenchendo-a. Com os choques de prazer forjado a partir dos dois dentro dela, achou difícil se concentrar nos dois em suas mãos.

Ainda sendo atendida por Jacob, seu lugar sensível inchou, tornando tudo tão apertado para nenhum movimento dentro dela. Jacob parou de massageá-la e gemeu.

Os lamentos de tensão dentro de seu sexo cresciam até que ela explodiu com prazer tão intenso, tão requintado, lágrimas quentes escorriam pelo rosto escondido pela máscara.

—Ela está vindo. - o Bobo disse, e começou a pressão dentro e fora dela, e todos eles respiraram duro e barulhento.

"_Vindo?"_

Que palavra tola para esta ocorrência magnífica acontecendo em todo o seu corpo. As explosões de prazer continuaram até que ela estivesse submersa na experiência gloriosa.

Maravilhosa..._Milagrosa._

Jacob impulsionou mais duro em sua bunda e estremeceu.

—Eu sou como um cachorro inexperiente. Que vergonha...

Um dos dois em suas mãos empurrou e disparou um fluxo de sucos quente para ela uma vez, depois uma segunda vez com menos entusiasmo.

Jacob saiu dela, mas segurou-a enquanto o Bobo movia mais rápido. Tê-lo dentro dela era quase tão bom quanto o que ele chamou de "vindo". O sexo dela agarrou avidamente o dele. Então era isso que sentiu falta. O pênis ainda em sua mão parecia inchar direito antes de seu proprietário empurrar e outro jorro de suco quente espirrou nela.

Só o Bobo falhou em ter o seu momento. Ele grunhiu quando ele alargou dentro e fora dela mais rapidamente. Ele trabalhou até ficar enterrado até o cabo esticado e contra ela. A segunda tensão doce envolvia e ela saudou-o com um zumbido na parte traseira de sua garganta. O prazer construído até um rajada certeira levou ao longo da extremidade. O Bobo estremeceu e começou a empurrar novamente. Seus sucos quentes a enchiam.

Intenso..._Perfeito._

Edward não sabia o que bateu nele quando ele encheu os recessos apertados da mulher, com três fortes correntes de esperma e ainda seu pau ficou duro. Ele não era páreo para essa ligação perigosa. Ele começou a puxar de volta para deixá-la quando ele vomitou novamente dentro dela. Desta vez, seus sucos vieram com tanta força que quase doía. Suas bolas caíram e quando ele aliviou fora dela, os seus joelhos tremiam.

— _Inferno sangrento..._

A mulher do seu tio o fez fraco com o desejo, e Edward não gostou disto. Poderia dizer o tio? Ele olhou para longe dela para onde seu inimigo se sentava amarrado e amordaçado. A cabeça do homem inclinou novamente. Pelo menos, foi isso.

Os outros estavam estranhamente mudos e de tal maneira que não quiseram sentar-se direito. Quando ele se afastou para buscar sua fantasia, Jacob fez o mesmo e, em seguida, os outros dois. Edward sabia que ele deveria parecer um tolo, mas ele queria sair da sala antes dele fazer algo que ia arrepender-se.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

—Você tem uma visita.

Lady Bella desviou o olhar do artigo de vestuário delicado na mão para ver Henry na entrada. Mesmo três meses desde a fatídica noite que ele testemunhou sua indiscrição o homem não conseguia olhar nos olhos dela.

— Quem é?

— Jovem Senhor Masen, veio para fazer sua reivindicação.

Ela estava esperando isso.

— Diga a ele que eu estarei com ele em breve. — Protegendo a agulha, ela pôs o seu trabalho de lado. Embora a tarefa de acertar-se com o sobrinho de seu marido não fosse agradável, o destino tinha um jeito de trabalhar sua magia. Ela já não temia o intruso.

Quando ela entrou na sala de visitas, uma figura ficou de frente para o fogo na lareira, de costas para ela. O homem era alto e vestia um casaco bem cortado para realçar a sua forma. Ombros largos afastados de uma cintura elegante. Sua calça, muito confortável, revelava pernas musculosas que terminavam mergulhadas em suas botas brilhantes.

Seus espessos cabelos bronze apresentavam-se em uma bagunça, apontando para todos os lados. De trás, ele parecia em nada com seu ex-marido.

Quando ele virou-se para lançar seu olhar sobre ela, ela quase engasgou. Ele tinha os olhos mais incríveis dourados, que quase derreteram no brilho dourado da sua pele. O homem era muito impressionante.

—Senhor Masen.

Ele lançou um charuto no fogo e se aproximou mais perto. Mesmo do outro lado da sala sua expressão podia ser lida. _O homem a odiava._ Muito ruim. Logo ele odiaria ainda mais e seria impotente para fazer algo sobre isso.

—Lady Masen. Por favor, me chame de Edward. Meu nome é Edward Antony Masen. — Ele a cumprimentou curvando-se num arco bem executado em seu casaco sob medida.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo. Por favor, sente-se — ela ofereceu como os costumes ditavam, quando ela realmente desejava vê-lo de outro modo ocupado, de preferência em algum lugar longe de sua casa, para não ser afetado por sua aparência atraente. Ela não gostava de sua presença... Ou talvez fosse que ela não confiava em sua reação a ele.

Ele deu um passo mais próximo numa cadeira e esperou então por ela para atravessar o chão. Quando ela se sentou em um sofá em frente, ele afastou o paletó e o pousou em cima da borda.

Seu humor mudou e agora não poderia ser discernido no rosto bonito e nem fez qualquer parte dele ficar agitado. Embora esta entrevista tivesse seu amarrado em nós, Lorde Masen parecia quase entediado pelas circunstâncias.

—Eu imagino que você sabe o que me traz a Mansão Masen.

Ela está pronta para dar uma réplica rápida, mas alguma coisa sobre ele preocupou-a, e ela hesitou. Sua forte mandíbula mostrava determinação, seus lábios pareciam estar prontos para desaprová-la, e seu nariz perfeito desdenhava dela. Enquanto ela queria adiar o inevitável, ela não poderia conceber um plano que não seja o óbvio, que só foi ganhar alguns meses.

— É engano acreditar que você é herdeiro da fortuna do meu marido. — Tinha que soar como ela pretendia... Não deixando qualquer dúvida a sua reivindicação oficial?

— Asseguro-vos, que eu sou raramente confundido. Esta propriedade não pode passar para uma mulher sem sangue Masen fluindo em suas veias. E então seria só porque não havia herdeiros vivos do sexo masculino.

Novamente o som único da sua voz lhe deu uma pausa.

— Eu entendo muito bem, Lorde Masen. O herdeiro do meu marido dorme no meu ventre. Seis meses, portanto, ele vai fazer sua presença conhecida e tomar o seu lugar de direito como o senhor das propriedades de seu pai.

O belo homem empurrou a cadeira para trás como se ela tivesse dado um tapa nele.

—Você está grávida?

— Meu médico confirmou só alguns dias atrás.

Em vez de se irritar, ele sorriu largamente, mostrando belos dentes brancos.

— Dou a minha palavra. — Seu sorriso desarmado deu lugar a uma gargalhada ecoando nas paredes de pedra fria, mas o som não deu à luz uma resposta alegre de Isabella. Mesmo que ele gargalhasse com alegria, parecia vazia de verdadeiro prazer.

— Você já considerou que há uma chance de cinqüenta por cento de você carregar uma menina?

Bella não a aceitaria. O bebê era um menino e herdeiro do espólio de seu falecido marido. Ela deu de ombros evasiva.

— Só o tempo dirá.

— Este é um evento inesperado.

Realmente, era. Especialmente para ela desde que seu marido tinha raramente, conseguido encontrar seu caminho para o seu sexo antes que ele permeasse em seu creme. E que foi meses antes de sua morte, mas ninguém sabia daquele fato, salvo ela.

—Você vai encontrar poucas diversões aqui no país. Eu duvido que você fique por muito tempo.

Ele levantou-se para elevando-se para dominá-la com sua altura, e ela usou tudo o que tinha para não encolher na cadeira. Ele olhou fixamente para ela, seu olhar âmbar queimando dentro dela. Sua mandíbula forte apertada, mas firme, os lábios cheios permaneceram fechados. E que lábios eles eram. Ela balançou a cabeça para se livrar da diversão indesejável.

—Eu já sou divertido e tenho certeza que posso desenvolver um... _Gosto..._ Pelo o país.

O som de sua voz rouca enquanto ele falava a palavra com gosto completamente com muito sentimento, deu-lhe uma sensação. Ziguezagueou e, em seguida, viajou indo direto para o seu sexo, permitindo que uma explosão de prazer a percorresse e sobre o qual ela não tinha controle. Desde a noite três meses antes, quando ela aprendeu sobre o prazer que uma mulher pode gozar, ela tinha sofrido o retiro, mas esta reação a este cavalheiro não desejado a pegou de surpresa.

Seus lábios frisados em um meio-sorriso e ele acariciou o rosto dela. Suas mãos eram grandes e os movimentos fizeram aperto dentro dela de novo. Isso não fazia sentido. De todas as pessoas, ela não se atrevia a perder o controle com este aqui. Além disso, não poderia ser bom por causa do bebê, se debruçar sobre essas tais coisas impróprias. Desde que ela aprendeu sobre os prazeres secretos de uma mulher poderia apreciar, ela ansiava por eles o tempo todo... Cada hora do dia foi gasto na contemplação de como realizar essa proeza sem um companheiro.

—Deixo-o para se instalar. Por favor, informe Henry caso não algo que o satisfaça.

— Eu não fico facilmente satisfeito.

Ela não soube o que dizer ou como tomar as suas palavras e, sobretudo não se importou com a maneira que a fazia sentir-se; quente e formigando, onde ela não deveria ser assim. Ele estava muito próximo. Se ela subisse, seria demasiado perto para um conforto. Com todo o decoro que pode reunir, ela parou.

Felizmente, ele voltou a dar-lhe espaço suficiente para a manobra, mas não o suficiente para evitar o seu cheiro, que lhe causou outro ziguezaguear inadequado dentro dela. _Não era certo._

— Creio que estará confortável aqui. - Ela só deu uma leve reverência e não permitiu a sua resposta antes de virar-se para sair. Quando ele pegou seu braço, ela se encolheu, empurrando-o longe. Agora ele saberia com certeza o quanto afetava ela.

— Eu imploro o seu perdão. — Ele estremeceu arrependido e em seguida se inclinou.

— Obrigado pela recepção calorosa, Lady Isabella. Tenho certeza de que serei muito feliz onde quer que você tenha me instalado.

Ela queria vê-lo instalado no estábulo em um monte de esterco. _Calorosas boas-vindas, na verdade._ De alguma forma, o homem sabia como suas entranhas queimavam...

— Uma questão mais... Com a sua indulgência eu desejo instalar um amigo como clérigo para esta paróquia. É do meu conhecimento que ninguém esteve na residência por algum tempo.

_Que golpe de sorte para o atual Lord Masen ser um o homem que vê às necessidades espirituais da paróquia._

Os pés de Bella voaram rápido em direção à escada, como se os portões do inferno estivessem a céu aberto, com palavras adicionais.

Edward queria Isabella após o encontro, mas felizmente os culhões dele tinham inchado em uma massa de ferro doloroso que o impediu de se fazer um tolo completo e absoluto de si mesmo. Mesmo para um homem bem familiarizado com os costumes do mundo, no momento em que ele a vira; ela lançara um feitiço sobre ele, uma maldição.

"_Errado__." _Ela fizera aquilo meses antes, e ele sofrera por desistir dela desde então. A primeira visão de seu rosto encantador quase o levou a ficar de joelhos. Se seu tio acreditava que ela fosse atraente, o homem era um idiota e um canalha para começar. Belíssima para não começar a aplicar-lhe características interessantes, grandes olhos chocolate, brilhantes e inteligentes, um nariz delicado e além de comparar os lábios.

Edward já tinha memórias persistentes de seu olhar de chocolate cintilantes por trás da máscara. Sem uma máscara para esconder o rosto, ele podia vê-la: olhos castanhos eram emoldurados por cílios cor de pele de marta negro, tão densos e longos; pareciam tremular ocultando-os quando ela piscava.

Sem dúvida, seus lábios eram a sua melhor característica, e isso ele não tinha previsto. Além de cheios e maduro, seus lábios foram feitos para o amor. Outra ocupação, mesmo discurso, far-lhes-ia homenagem. A idéia deles em torno da glande de seu pênis fez esfregar a mão sobre sua peça rígida.

Seus cabelos gloriosos, negros espalhados como uma juba sobre os ombros e as costas. O desejo de vê-la novamente em sua glória nua o fez rugir por dentro.

O curso presente estava comprometido, ainda que não tivesse feito a declaração sobre o futuro nascimento de um herdeiro. A mulher tinha lhe as bolas com apenas sua presença, mas era ainda mais agravado pela sua condição. Seus amigos disseram que ele tinha sido enfeitiçado por ela a partir do momento que ele tinha recebido seu diário, de uma empregada da casa.

Na verdade, eles haviam se debruçado sobre as representações por dias, e ele o fazia ainda. O pensamento de que residir por trás dessas paredes com ela deixava-o louco. Como ele poderia não ter esperado ser vítima de suas próprias artimanhas?


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

****Oi amores, tudo bem com vcs? BeccaBlack05, que bom que vc tá gostando querida, eu tbm queria estar no lugar da Bella e sim ela é bem maluca mesmo...rsrsrsrs Claro que mando pra vc, só envie-me o seu e-mail que posso até te mandar uma série que deixa a gente com um calor..kkkkkk

Bom, aí vai mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem.

Bêzzo

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Seu confinamento resultou na desculpa perfeita para se fazer sempre ausente e sempre que possível, quando os dias saltaram para frente, ela se encontrava empregado em uma atividade curiosa. Ela espreitava pelas janelas na esperança de ver o belo lorde. Mesmo se aventurando sobre o solar, a sua presença se escondia sob a forma de seu cheiro, seu meio charuto fumado enquanto estava deitado sobre seus livros favoritos ou desaparecido na biblioteca.

Assim como ela previu acertadamente, o som de cavalos nos paralelepípedos sinalizava que ele chegava à casa do seu passeio pela manhã. Ele não usava chapéu e seu cabelo selvagem fluía com uma vida própria. Invejava o rubor no rosto excessivamente bonito e um sorriso nos lábios, pois ela tinha tido poucos motivos para a alegria de qualquer espécie. Desde sua chegada, havia perdido o sono e passado a ter o sonho mais inadequado com um Bobo e seus companheiros.

Quando uma carruagem manobrou no pátio momentos mais tarde, tomou-a pela surpresa. Seu humor tomou um rumo agradável. Convidados vinham tão raramente ao solar, que ela não podia esperar para ver quem era. Ela aprontou-se e, em seguida, desceu correndo para encontrar Lord Masen conduzindo três homens através da porta.

— Lady Masen, gostaria de apresentar três dos meus mais íntimos companheiros? Matthew Black. - O senhor Masen fez um gesto com a mão em direção aos mais alto dos três.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Lady Masen - Mr. Black disse com uma vênia, à qual ela respondeu com a reverência obrigatória.

— Obrigado, Sr. Black.

— E este companheiro é Emmett McCarty.

O homem deu um aceno com a cabeça para o Senhor Masen, antes que ele olhasse para ela.

— É um prazer. - Ele curvou-se e ela saudou-o adequadamente.

— Mr. Whitlock ao seu serviço... - disse o terceiro homem, sem esperar por formalidades do Senhor Masen e a reverência era profunda o suficiente, ele não poderia ter testemunhado seu retribuir com a sua mesura.

— O prazer é todo meu —, ela disse uma vez que as apresentações foram realizadas. Ela inclinou superficialmente em uma reverência mais formal e os três homens inclinaram-se em uníssono, depois do que preparou para a sala de visitas.

— Por favor, sentem-se a menos que a sua visita se limita ao prazer de Edward. - Usando seu nome de batismo parecia quase uma impertinência, mas ele insistiu.

— Confesso a circunstância infeliz de ter uma vida solitária é a falta de visitantes. - Ela tomou sua cadeira e os homens seguiram o exemplo. Esta oportunidade de assistir ao Senhor Masen interagir com seus pares foi muito grande a tentação para deixar passar.

—Edward, o que você diria? Já que você nada fez para distrair a dona de Masen?— Mr. Black perguntou quando ele tomou a cadeira mais próxima a ela.

O senhor Masen parecia pesar o assento com a preocupação de desfazer antes que ele se sentasse no sofá à sua direita. Isso deixou o divã contra a parede livre para os outros dois colegas. Um ficou sentado, enquanto o outro caminhou pela sala apreciando os muitos retratos e obras de arte.

— Milady esteve recolhida e nós só nos encontramos acidentalmente um ou outro punhado de vezes nesta extensa casa na quinzena desde que cheguei. – Edward disse.

Sr. Black sorriu e se inclinou mais próximo.

— Nós viemos para ver Samuel instalado como clérigo da paróquia. Talvez então ele vá desistir do saco de pano cinzento que ele vestiu durante os últimos meses, quando encontrar almas para salvar em abundância. Ele está convencido de que ele é o pecador arrependido diante do mundo.

— O que você encontrou para divertir-se? - Edward perguntou ao homem que parou para analisar seu esboço em bico de pena da forma feminina, uma das poucas peças de seu falecido marido que tinha considerado digna de ser exibido.

— A figura aqui representada é uma reminiscência da Vênus de Milo.

Bella levou um momento para se recompor antes de responder. Por que ele escolheu aquela interpretação modesta dela para criticar? — Eu realmente não posso dizer.

—Você desenha Senhora Masen? - Sr. Black inconscientemente se colocou de costas para a parede enquanto questionava.

Já que sua obra tinha sido fonte de grande parte de seu estado atual. Agora, com um bebê dentro, ela precisava de mais do que nunca consertar os seus caminhos. Ele não podia saber que era um auto-retrato, já que o rosto estava obscurecido.

— Não tão bem quanto eu gostaria Sr. Black. Era exigido na casa do meu pai de todas as minhas irmãs, dos quais eu era a menos talentosa, se não estou enganada.

Sr. Black irradiou como se tivesse muito entretido com sua simples explicação.

— Irmãs. Que delicioso. Há mais em casa como você, então?

—Confesso ser a mais jovem, mas as últimas notícias de minhas irmãs é que todas permanecem felizes entrincheiradas junto de meu pai. Eu tinha comemorado meu aniversário de apenas dezesseis anos quando o falecido Lord Masen solicitou permissão do meu pai para se casar. Embora tenha sido vivamente reprovado pelo Papa, minha irmã mais velha não mostrou nenhuma compaixão pelo meu sofrimento e venceu no final. Eu estava embarcando como uma noiva, enquanto as outras estavam definhando em suas solteirices.

—Vocês todas tem naturezas semelhantes?

_Que pergunta peculiar. _— Eu suponho, depois que de certa forma. Minha irmã mais velha é a mais bonita sem dúvida, mas seu temperamento explosivo tornou-se lendário. Sem o caráter gentil da mãe, ela assumiu o papel de rainha do lar e ninguém tem o bom senso para contestá-la.

— Ela concordou que você devia casar com Lord Masen então?

—Ela fez isso com palavras, mas eu podia jurar que ela o odiava. Nem uma vez ela teve uma palavra de acolhimento para com ele. Quando a minha mãe faleceu ao dar à luz a mim, todas as minhas irmãs procuraram me proteger e mimar. Eu nunca entendi como Senhor Masen conseguiu sua aceitação. Agora que ele se foi, acho que vou ter as respostas que eu tenho procurado por muito tempo. Duas das minhas irmãs estão a caminho de Sussex para uma visita prolongada.

Lord Masen fez um som, que chamou sua atenção.

— Será que elas não adoecerão neste lugar desolado?

— Elas acham a sociedade educada apenas no limite do tolerável. Eu não tenho certeza, mas nenhuma delas acredita em casamento, a verdade seja dita. Meu pai deu-lhes o luxo de não ser forçadas ao matrimônio.

Edward deu-lhe um olhar fixo, pensativo.

— Eu aprendi mais sobre você nestes poucos minutos que nas semanas anteriores desde a minha chegada. _Extraordinário._

Sr. Black fez um gesto em direção a ela.

—Será que todas vocês têm o cabelo escuro?

— Você está procurando uma equivalência, Sr. Black? Não.

— Marie Alice é uma das duas irmãs vindas para me visitar. Rosalie virá com ela. Ela é segunda mais velha e também um caráter distinto em seu direito próprio.

—Orai sem contar, o que faz assim? - Sr. Black perguntou.

—Ela iria viver nos estábulos do papai se ele permitisse. Eu sempre penso nela quando vejo Lord Masen... Edward tomar o seu passeio matinal. Rosalie sempre gosta de uma boa farra sobre o campo para manter o seu humor azul em conta.

— Eu não estava ciente que você notou como eu ocupo meu tempo.

Isto é o que resultou de dar a necessidade para ser social. A língua não pode ser treinada para sua obediência.

— Eu só pensava mencioná-la. Desde que tenho a minha vista do quarto voltado para o pátio, eu ouço o som de cascos de cavalo após a sua partida a cada manhã.

— Eu imploro a sua bondade.

— Estou muito tranqüila. Na verdade, é por essa razão pela qual eu finalmente estendi a mão para as minhas irmãs. Devo admitir que, até recentemente, as nossas relações foram tensas. Elas não me visitaram desde o meu casamento, nem eu estava autorizada a ir ter com eles.

— Porque a sua família abandonou você para meu tio... eu os teria anulado por toda a minha vida. _Deveria ter sido eu. _

Suas palavras a assustaram. Na verdade, Bella nunca tinha planejado falar com qualquer um deles novamente, tão grande era o seu desgosto por ter sido entregue a um homem velho. Mas cinco anos era tempo demasiado longo para ficar irritada, principalmente com um bebê a caminho, sem mais ônus de responder a um marido irracional. Além disso, ela nunca culpou Rosalie ou Alice e manteve uma correspondência com elas, embora esparsa.

—Bem, agora, eu acredito que deixarei vocês cavalheiros a seus próprios meios. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida que Edward é um anfitrião capaz.

Ela levantou-se e os que estavam sentados fizeram o mesmo.

—Nós teremos o prazer de sua companhia no jantar? - Sr. Black perguntou. - Seria muito indelicado não se reunir com seus convidados.

—Se eu não estiver indisposta. - Ela tinha toda a intenção se juntar a eles, mas sua natureza contrária não daria Edward uma réplica pronta.

Quando Lady Isabella partiu, seus amigos relaxaram visivelmente, especialmente Jasper. Edward sabia que temiam vê-la novamente.

Jacob Black permaneceu quando ela saiu da sala e caiu para trás em sua cadeira.

— Em minha opinião, tudo correu bem. Sua convocação foi tão vaga que eu tinha imaginado que tinha crescido duas cabeças nela desde a nossa noite com ela.

—Ela tem. _Ela está com uma criança_.

A expressão de horror no rosto de Jasper fez estremecer Edward.

— Lord Frederick está rindo de seu túmulo. - suspirou Jasper. — Eu coloquei a minha alma em tormento eterno para nada.

—Se sua alma está em perigo, o resto de nós queimará para sempre. Você é um santo, em comparação com o nosso comportamento. - O tom de voz de Jacob mostrou o seu desgosto.

—Poderia ser seu filho, Tony?

A noite que usaram a Lady, que foi chamado pela versão abreviada do seu nome do meio, Antony. Ele deve lembrar-lhes para não fazê-lo agora. Edward não compreendeu sua própria natureza, nesta situação, mesmo após mais de trinta anos de vida. A saber, que ele nunca tinha sido tão desafiado por uma mulher ou uma circunstância tão cheia de complicações. Ele não poderia sair e perguntar à dama, se por acaso ela concebeu a noite, que ele e seus três amigos tornaram-se intimamente familiarizado com ela.

Ele havia colocado a si mesmo e a dama em uma situação insustentável quando ele agiu por maldade, mesmo sem vaguear um mesquinho de premeditação para a mulher. Era perfeitamente possível que a criança em seu ventre fosse dele, desde que o evento coincidiu com a sua ligação.

Se ela der à luz uma criança do sexo masculino, ele seria herdeiro de uma fortuna... _Legítimo herdeiro de Edward. _

—A idéia me ocorreu, mas não tenho nenhuma idéia de como confirmar. Ela disse que meu tio morreu... Um homem feliz.

Jacob chutou uma mesa.

— Mas que inferno!


	7. CAPÍTULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

A refeição da noite, ao mesmo tempo divertida, fez Lady Bella irritadiça e por um triz, mais do que ela tinha vivido, que era pouca coisa. Edward falava pouco e parecia tão inquieto como ela. Quando surgiu a oportunidade, ela escapou da companhia masculina. Segura em seu quarto, ela afundou em seus travesseiros de seda espessa e abriu suas pernas. Como era seu costume desde a noite depois de sua aventura, ela passou a dar prazer a si mesma. Seu corpo exigia uma libertação. Com uma mão, ela desenhou os lábios inferiores separadamente para ter acesso à pequena saliência que fez seu deleite com certeza em um curto espaço de tempo.

Como o prazer escalado com velocidade, ela lamentou as forças no trabalho dentro de seu corpo que nenhuma mulher deveria ter que suportar. Não só era Lady Bella gozando, mas ela tornara-se insaciável... Este gozo que ela vivera tanto tempo sem, mas agora ansiava tanto quanto o ar que respirava. Os desejos do pênis de um homem dentro dela, roíam-na com desejo constante.

Muitos dias ela rondava seus aposentos privados bem como um animal enjaulado, procurando para devorar um homem com um pênis entre as pernas.

Como seu prazer aumentava, ela começou a ofegar para prolongar o processo encantador. A imagem mental do membro enorme do Bobo quase a mandou as alturas. Quantas vezes ela pensava nisso... _Nele__?_ Mil vezes ao longo do curso de um dia? Quem era o homem por trás da máscara?

Para piorar a situação, desde a chegada de Edward, ela ia de mal a pior. Ela imaginava que ele fosse o Bobo e babava em cima dele como uma cadela no cio. Não teriam aqueles olhos, um toque de âmbar? Mas naquela noite, ela não tinha visto nada além da escuridão por trás da máscara. Agora, com mais três homens na casa, ela sabia que sua mente viajava... A sua representação da _"dama dentro da caixa."_

Ela conseguira se desvencilhar da última vez e ainda garantira o seu futuro imediato com uma criança por nascer, apenas um pequeno inchaço na barriga neste momento. Ela não ousaria jamais ser tão atirada novamente. Agora ela tinha que resguardar o filho das fofocas.

_Tão perto._ Ela relaxou longe da pequena saliência, lançou os braços largos e flutuava sobre um platô. Agarrando dois punhados de lençóis, ela forçou sua vontade de evitar a explosão gloriosa, enquanto sua vagina gritava ao contrário. Lady Bella não tinha opção, mas para pacificar a parte do corpo caprichoso.

Ela acaba de lançar os lençóis para se dar um acabamento rápido e forte quando um pequeno ruído seco da fechadura da porta de sua câmara interna a fez congelar.

_Quem?_

_Como?_

Uma figura entrou no quarto e o som da porta fechando enviando fissões de excitação ao longo de sua já elevada terminação nervosas. Como uma aparição fantasmagórica, ele deslizou pelo quarto indo direto para sua cama.

—Minha Lady.

A voz dava a impressão de ser familiar e quando ele se aproximou, o luar de uma janela próxima caiu em seu rosto mascarado.

_O Bobo!_

_Impossível._

Se ela tivesse finalmente derrubado a cerca e caído em seu próprio tumulto pessoal?

— Você estava aguardando minha chegada? - Ele deu de ombros e o manto preto que usava caiu no chão com um sibilo. Ele estava nu ao luar, à exceção da máscara. O sexo pesado já apertado com tanta força as costas curvadas.

— Como você chegou aqui? - Suas palavras saíram sem fôlego e ásperas.

Ele não respondeu em vez disso tocou sua mão no menbro magnífico ereto entre as pernas. Ele deu uma risada gutural.

— Gostaria de me ter ou que desapareça?

— _Gostaria de tê-lo dentro de mim._

O delicioso aroma de sexo da Lady agarrou-se no ar ao redor da sua cama. Edward não tinha dúvidas de como ela tinha empregado o seu tempo apenas alguns segundos antes da sua entrada oportuna em seus aposentos. _Será que_ e_la dava prazer a si mesma todas as noites como esta?_ Desde que ele chegou à mansão que ele queria ela nua e se contorcendo debaixo dele. Ele nunca imaginou que a realidade iria cair tão facilmente ao seu alcance.

Seu desejo de saboreá-la o tinha deixado quase insano desde o momento da sua chegada. No início, a notícia de sua condição o intimidou, até que descobriu que não deveria importar-se. Todos com quem se aconselhara disseram a mesma coisa... Se ele tomasse o cuidado de não tornar-se excessivamente barulhento com seus carinhos, a criança não sofreria nenhum efeito nocivo.

Edward queria acariciar seu belo corpo da cabeça aos pés, mas seu pau quase estourando não podia esperar. Com uma persistência determinada, que exigiu satisfação imediata, e Edward não queria mais tardar. Como se ela lesse sua mente, a sedutora abriu as pernas mais amplamente e olhou fixamente para o seu eixo pulsante.

Edward não hesitou em abaixar o seu peso em sua barriga deliciosamente arredondada. Seu pênis pulou e se contorceu. Ela levantou os joelhos e estendeu a mão para ele, apenas para guiá-lo ao seu núcleo, quente e úmido. Ele puxou para cima, colocando o peso da parte superior do corpo em seus braços, enquanto a cabeça de seu pênis a penetrou.

Assim como antes, ela estava muito apertada para tomar com abandono e sua condição delicada exigia mesmo cuidados adicionais. No entanto, Lady Isabella levantou seus quadris e obrigou-o ir mais profundo.

_Mulher atrevida._

Sopros de ar de sua calça suave agitaram a cabeça sobre seu antebraço perto de sua boca. Como ele queria abandonar a sua máscara e se perder na suavidade de seus lábios carnudos. O chiado ocasional que ela deu quase o expulsava fora.

Além de intoxicante. O perdulário tinha encontrado o seu jogo.

O sexo de lady Bella cresceu espesso e cheio, aparentemente o que tornava difícil para o Bobo se aliviar dentro e fora em qualquer ritmo diferente do passo do caracol. Ele estava apenas começando e a sua conclusão apareceu pela segunda vez, de que ela não tinha dúvida. Ela vacilava entre o desejo de se precipitar para o livramento doce e prolongá-lo para permitir a ponta de felicidade para mantê-la suspensa neste lugar especial. Na verdade, ela nunca quis deixá-lo... Era muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que ela pudesse ter entregado à sua própria sorte.

Antes de ela escolher uma preferência sobre o outro, seu sexo se abriu como uma flor desabrochando rapidamente para regá-la com milhares de estrelas da dança. Quando o caos delicioso recuou apenas ligeiramente, Lady Bella não podia acreditar em sua boa fortuna. A felicidade contínua era brilhante... Intensa, delírio ardente, e ela queria tanto quanto ela poderia receber.

Seu Bobo moveu mais fácil agora como confirmado pela batida de suas bolas contra seu traseiro. Um brilho reluzente de suor revestiu seu belo corpo rígido sob o luar quando ele arremetia com agilidade de perito.

Sem nenhum aviso, uma faísca de ossos rangendo de prazer levou tão difícil que ela levantou-se de costas curvadas. Seu sexo ávido agarrou-o e jogou o homem de volta o rosto mascarado a uivar. Suas asas foram obliquamente como seu corpo inteiro sacudiu e estremeceu.

Ele empurrou no seu interior mais duro que antes.

Uma vez.

Duas vezes.

Prendeu-a na cama, enquanto tremendo como uma fita de ventos fortes. Ao lado ele aliviou fora dela, seus sucos quentes escorriam de seu núcleo para umedecer os lençóis embaixo dela. Ele levantou.

— Durma bem, Lady Isabella.

Ela o viu levantar de sua cama no luar como um deus lendário escandinavo, sentiu a mudança do colchão, o ar fresco rodeando sua pele úmida e nua queria pedir-lhe para ficar. Em vez disso, ela permaneceu em silêncio enquanto ele recuperou a sua roupa largada do chão e afastou-se dela quando ele puxou-a sobre os braços.

Ela precisava dizer algo.

O quê?

— _Obrigado. -_ teria de ser suficiente.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Após uma semana de visitas clandestinas de seu homem mascarado, Lady Bella flutuava sobre a propriedade em asas, a cargo pela satisfação que ela não tinha conhecido existir na terra. Todas as noites o seu amante vinha ao prazer dela e ficava um pouco mais de cada vez, até que na noite anterior ele fez a coisa mais maravilhosa. Ele puxou as cortinas fechando para que nenhuma luz brilhasse sobre eles e, em seguida, tirou a máscara para usar a boca... Não beijá-la, mas lá em baixo. Mas lá em baixo. _Era pura felicidade!_

Lady Bella empregava cada dia para tentar descobrir sua identidade. Não poderia ser Mr. Whitlock, não só por causa de suas aspirações de se tornar clérigo da paróquia, mas sua estatura não correspondia a de sua amante mascarado. McCarty era apenas uma polegada ou assim mais alto do que o Sr. Whitlock, enquanto ambos Lord Masen e eram ambos muito altos, como o Bobo. _Qual?_ Desde que Mr. Black procurava sua companhia na maioria das vezes, ela acreditava que ele fosse o candidato mais provável. Além disso, o altivo Lord Masen estava mais preocupado em engordar seu bolso a ser um bom amante. A maneira como ele realizava a verificação sobre a condição dos livros do marido e as contas ia-se pensar que seu falecido marido só tinha metade de um cérebro.

Seu marido. Ela tinha estado com ele por cinco anos antes dele morrer e realmente não o conhecia bem. Ele nunca tinha sido seu amante, uma vez que raramente conseguia por seu pênis pequeno dentro dela. Muito freqüentemente, o estômago muito grande prejudicava seu objetivo, e ele não conseguia, antes que ele esguichasse seus sucos e se encolhesse. Ele sempre a culpava por seu fracasso.

Sua missão para descobrir a identidade do Bobo fez-se muito mais difícil com a chegada de suas irmãs, Alice e Rosalie. Sua primeira noite lá, quando ela a levou no seu lugar habitual para o jantar, Bella maravilhada com as mudanças em sua vida. Ela sentou-se nesta mesma cadeira desde que ela chegou ao solar quase cinco anos antes, e nenhuma uma vez não tinha qualquer um de seus familiares que viessem visitá-la.

Em poucos segundos, tornou-se claro Rosalie estava explorando a atenção entre os quatro homens elegíveis presentes a mesa. Ela sentou-se entre o Sr. Black e Mr. McCarty, seu belo rosto virava numa direção e depois na outra quando os dois disputavam sua atenção.

Ela nunca pareceu mais radiante com o seu cabelo no alto em um arranjo intrincado. Rosalie havia puxara as características da mãe — o cabelo loiro, olhos azuis escuros e uma tez pálida como a de Bella.

No lado oposto da mesa, Alice sentou-se entre Edward e Mr. Whitlock. Enquanto seu cabelo tinha crescido para trás desde que Bella vira pela última vez, seu rosto sisudo não havia mudado. Ela olhava com olhar ameaçador para Mr. Whitlock, motivando Bella a se perguntar o que ele tinha feito para enraivecê-la tão cedo.

— Como você ousa aplicar essa inscrição...

— Alice!

A voz de Rosalie fez ambas, Alice e Bella saltarem. Rosalie sorriu docemente, como se não tivesse acabado de gritar com o topo de seus pulmões. — Você sabe que o Papai nos proíbe que se fale de religião na mesa de jantar.

Alice dirigiu o seu sorriso brilhante, só momentos antes não apontados para Mr. Whitlock, ao favorito de Rosalie.

—Esta não é a mesa de Papai, não é? _é Bella? _— Alice virou-se para fitar Edward.

— Ou ela é? Você devia estar à cabeceira da mesa agora, Lord Masen? Por que você não tomou o seu lugar legítimo?

Ela pretendia contar as suas irmãs as boas notícias, mas Lady Bella queria falar do bebê em particular.

—Por favor, me chame de Edward. Quando eu ouço o nome de Lord Masen neste cenário, meu tio me vem à mente.

Suas palavras causaram em Bella o sentimento que tão facilmente o nome Edward lhe ocorria. Ela odiava qualquer conexão com seu falecido marido.

—Você desenha?— Mr. Black perguntou a pedido de Edward.

Ele devia estar enviando uma mensagem velada sobre o seu diário. Convencida de que Mr. Black era seu amante mascarado, ela desejava desencorajar sua irmã antes que ela formasse uma ligação com ele.

—Rosalie prefere os animais ao vivo. Queria que isto saísse direito?

—Papai vendeu todos os cavalos. - Bella ouviu corretamente?

—Por quê?

—Ele estava tentando levantar o dinheiro para trazê-la para casa. No entanto, seu marido estipulou um preço muito alto por você.

— Levantar dinheiro? — Mesmo que não estivessem na posição de seu falecido marido, Bella acreditava que havia mais do que dinheiro suficiente para viver confortavelmente sem vender o seu gado para arrecadar fundos.

—Seu finado marido chantageou Papai, então ele não teve nenhuma escolha, além de te entregar pra ele. Ele o converteu em um homem quebrado.

Alice devia estar imaginando isso, embora Catharine nunca pensasse nela como uma mulher fantasiosa. O pai de Lady Bella nunca teria feito uma coisa tão deplorável. No entanto, quando ela olhou para Rosalie, a verdade tornou-se clara.

—Por que eu?

—Porque você era jovem o suficiente, o homem desprezível podia ter certeza de sua inocência. O resto de nós tinha questões indelicadas.

—A ignorância é mais provável. Como Papai pode fazer isso?

—Meu tio recorreu a qualquer nível de artifício para conseguir o que queria. Extorquiu o Mr. McCarty; meu tio enganou seu pai, em um negócio e levou toda a família à ruína. Ou o Mr. Black; Lord Frederick comprometeu sua mãe e, como resultado, seu pai deu um tiro na sua cabeça. — Edward falou com uma voz controlada.

Isto não fazia sentido. Como poderia comprometer Frederick uma mulher quando ele não tinha o controle de seu pequeno membro? Havia tanta coisa que Bella não conseguia entender sobre os caminhos do mundo.

— No meu caso. - o Mr. Whitlock disse - não é quase uma tragédia. Lord Frederick queria um pedaço de terra que passou por gerações na minha família. Meu irmão mais velho teria herdado, mas meu pai tinha um amor por cartões e bebida forte. Eu não fui diretamente afetado uma vez que já tinha voltado a minha cabeça para os negócios.

—Mas você aspira a se tornar um clérigo. - disse Alice.

—Expiação por meus pecados. - disse Mr. Whitlock.

Apenas Edward não tinha falado que o seu marido havia feito com ele ainda, e seus companheiros observavam-no com antecipação.

—Eu acredito que o meu pai, que é quem deveria herdar esta propriedade, morreu pelas mãos de seu irmão. E o que parece Lady Isabella ainda tem pretensão sobre as propriedades do marido. Pelo menos pelos próximos seis meses.

Os olhos da Rosalie se arregalaram mais do que eles já tinham ficado com todas as histórias dos atos depravados do marido de Isabella.

_Assassinato? O assassinato de seu próprio irmão? Podia ser possível?_

E então Bella percebeu que não era a acusação de assassinato que tinha causado a ampliação dos grandes olhos azuis de Rosalie. Era a referência fina escondida a sua condição.

Alice levantou-se, fazendo com que todos os cavalheiros igualmente a imitassem. Ela sentou-se novamente tão rápido que a cadeira estalou quando sua parte traseira atingiu-a. Os homens tomaram seus lugares de novo, e as tensões entre as confissões anteriores pareciam estar quebradas.

— _Mas você não pode estar..._

—Alice. — Bella falou rapidamente antes que sua irmã revelasse o verdadeiro estado do seu casamento. Sua correspondência com as irmãs havia reclamado sobre a improbabilidade de Frederick jamais plantar sua semente.

A noite do baile de máscaras foi a primeira vez que os sucos de um homem haviam inundado seu ventre, não deixando qualquer dúvida sobre a identidade do pai de seu bebê... _O Bobo._ Ela não podia permitir que a verdade aparecesse.

—Eu estou levando a criança de Frederick, e se for um menino, ele herdará esta propriedade...

Alice fez um barulho rude, que fez Edward rir com gosto. Bella estremeceu.

— Você estava perguntando sobre o desenho, Mr. Black. - Rosalie disse um pouco alto demais. Sem dúvida, ela esperava desviar a conversa, mas ela não poderia ter escolhido um assunto mais lamentável.

_Assassinato. Marido traído. E agora representações sexuais._

— Bella e nossa irmã mais velha são os artistas da família. - Alice disse.

—Você já ouviu falar de um desenho chamado _Lady em uma Caixa?_ - Edward perguntou.

Se ela não estivesse prestes a saborear seu vinho quente, ela não teria sufocado. Se não fosse por asfixia, Bella não teria cuspido na frente da camisa branca brilhante de Edward. Uma vez que o tórax era tão largo, que fez uma meta considerável, ela não poderia ter perdido se tivesse tentado.

Rosalie arfou, enquanto Alice entregou seu guardanapo à sua mão direita, espalmada aberta de surpresa.

Os servos trouxeram a sopa e deram a Bella um momento para reorganizar seus pensamentos, enquanto olhava fixamente para baixo abaixo para o topo do corpete.

— _Lady em uma Caixa..._ - Rosalie disse. — Eu não me lembro.

—Se você tivesse visto você lembraria. - Mr. Whitlock disse.

—Eu sei que nunca esquecerei. - veio do Mr. Black.

—Nem eu, — disse Mr. McCarty.

_Todos eles! _Todos os quatro homens de sua representação de Lady em uma Caixa sentados em sua mesa de jantar_. _Como tinha perdido isto? O que ela devia fazer? Quem era seu Bobo?

Ela fez a única coisa que veio à mente... _Ela fugiu._


	9. CAPÍTULO 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

—Conte-nos tudo e não esconda nada. - Alice cruzou as pernas puxando firmemente contra sua estrutura magra, na poltrona perto da lareira, enquanto Rosalie sentou-se na cama com Bella.

Nada era o que parecia. Enquanto ela tinha que lidar com a idéia de seu pai sacrificando a sua filha mais nova nas mãos de Lord Frederick, ela não culpava suas irmãs.

—Frederick morreu ao tentar executar suas funções de marido. já sabia que ele tinha planejado participar de um clube que ele freqüentava, porque ele tinha pronta uma fantasia para o evento. Eu também entendi que o clube atendia personagens repugnantes e atos obscenos e lascivos de natureza sexual. E eu queria ver por mim mesma.

—Assim como Tanya.

Bella sabia que, entre as quatro, Tanya era considerada a mais promíscua. Ela sempre esteve mais próxima de Tanya, por esse motivo, mas ela nunca tinha divulgado a inclinação de seus pensamentos a qualquer uma das suas irmãs.

— Eu sou como Tanya e orgulhosa disto, exceto para o dilema de impulso em mim por causa da minha natureza curiosa. Eu trouxe minhas fantasias para a vida em um diário, que caiu nas mãos do sobrinho do meu marido.

— _Lady em uma Caixa._

Bella estremeceu com o tom de Rosalie.

—Sim, é uma das minhas representações.

—Onde está? _Eu quero ver._ - Alice insistiu.

—Nunca me foi devolvido.

—Então seja muito específica sobre o que nós iríamos encontrar em _"Lady em uma caixa"._

—A representação era minha imagem nua cercada por quatro homens nus ao mesmo tempo. Dois enterrados dentro de minhas aberturas inferiores, e minhas mãos estavam nos pênis dos outros dois homens. Eu desenhei quatro retratos pequenos, em torno da representação final no meio. Cada um mostrando o que estava acontecendo individualmente com cada homem, então não poderia haver nenhuma dúvida sobre o que aconteceu com a Lady no interior da caixa de corpos masculinos.

— Que imaginação. Ninguém acreditaria na possibilidade de você... Eu não acredito que alguém seria capaz. - A face de Rosalie estava vermelho à medida que ela falou.

Alice era exatamente o oposto quando ela bateu palmas em apreciação.

—Não só é isto possível que... Eu executei a representação, naquela noite, com quatro homens em um clube privado na mesma noite, que meu marido morreu.

— _Você não fez!_ — Rosalie ficou ainda mais vermelha. — Como você pode encontrar-se com esses quatro homens ao mesmo tempo?

Alice saltou da poltrona.

—_Você Fodeu os quatro homens?_

_Fodeu__? _Onde sua irmã escolheu esse tipo de linguagem?

—Você poderia dizer isto. Eu vesti Henry em fantasia de Frederick e fui ao clube do Frederick para participar de uma farsa. Eu sabia que ia ser um encontro degradado e eu pretendia...

—E há um bebê que está vindo?— Rosalie falou acima dela.

—Todos os homens usavam máscaras naquela noite. Eu nunca vi seus rostos, mas apenas um poderia ter me dado um filho. Aquele que usava uma máscara de Bobo, o mesmo que veio a este quarto na última semana para...

— Então eu estava certa, o bebê não é de Frederick. O que você quer fazer?

—O que eu posso fazer?

—O libertino vai se casar com você é claro. Como podemos determinar qual deles?

—Por causa de sua estatura, ele só poderia ser um dos dois, Edward ou Mr. Black.

— Não Mr. Black—, disse Rosalie, fazendo Bella se perguntar se sua irmã tinha formado uma ligação.

— Minha representação de Lady em caixa é a primeira vez que experimentei vindo, o prazer intenso feito a partir do ato.

Rosalie assentiu com a cabeça.

— Tanya me falou sobre isso. _É tão maravilhoso como ela diz?_

—Mais do que maravilhoso. Não há nenhuma maneira de descrevê-lo.

Alice dirigiu-se para a porta.

— _Estou indo encontrar o Mr. Whitlock._

—Agora?

—Ele é um homem muito atraente.

Rosalie agarrou a mão de Alice.

—Você não pode seduzir um clérigo.

—Claro que não. _Mas mesmo um clérigo precisa de uma esposa. _

—Alice estou falando sério?

A partida precipitada de Alice até surpreendeu CBella, mas quem era ela para difamar?

—Ela é dois anos mais velha que eu, e sem o benefício do casamento...

Rosalie avançou para fora da cama.

— _Eu acredito que vou encontrar o Sr. Black e exigir uma prestação de contas dele, também._

Edward caminhou para se sentar na frente de seus amigos, cúmplices, que se encontravam sentados ao redor.

— Eu deveria ter sabido que ela não tinha se casado com ele de boa vontade. Eu fiz uma confusão danada. _Se eu pudesse ter a certeza de que ela carrega meu filho._

—Você tem impulsionado a si mesmo e nos deixado loucos desde aquela primeira noite com ela. Eu acredito que você está louco, o que nos coloca em um pequeno apuro. Temo que o nosso relacionamento vá sofrer quando você se casar com ela.

—Desposá-la? Eu não penso...

—Então você é um tolo. - disse Jacob.

—Talvez eu deva perguntar a ela.

Jasper esmurrou seu punho corpulento no manto.

— Eu ouso dizer que um de nós tem que casar com ela. Ela é vítima de ambos seu tio e de nós. E embora nós a tenhamos incomodado sobre a representação, você sabe que não nos permitiu ver o seu diário. Quando todos nós falamos de ver sua arte na mesa, eu pensei que talvez você possa encontrar a sua língua para negar a minha pretensão e, assim, revelar que você é o único a ter visto.

Edward passou os dedos por seu cabelo caído na têmpora.

— Pouco importa já que todos... Todos nós fizemos muito mais do que olhar para sua representação... Realizamos seu desejo mais íntimo. Eu mal podia esperar para ter uma mulher como a minha esposa que tem... _ela é apropriada para um amante, mas claramente não uma esposa._

Jacob fechou os punhos e deu um passo em direção a ele.

_Será que ele pretendia lutar pela honra da Lady?_

— Então você perde todas as reivindicações, _e ela será minha! _- Jacob afirmou.

A porta se abriu de repente e suas irmãs entraram na sala, uma após a outra.

— _Um de vocês vai se casar com ela._

—Este é um assunto particular. - Edward gesticulou para elas irem embora. Esta situação já estava furiosamente fora de controle, e ele não precisava da sensibilidade de uma mulher.

— Cavalheiros, por favor, me entendam. Eu não vou negar, já que o ato perpetrado contra a nossa irmã dificilmente foi privado. O que vocês fezeram para ela é inadmissível, e ninguém em sã consciência negaria isso. - Rosalie falou com emoção forte.

A mais jovem Alice deu um passo adiante.

— Qual de vocês... _Que era... na frente?_

Ele não poderia usar seus amigos a fim de evitar suas responsabilidades. Ainda assim, como eles poderiam saber com certeza que a criança era sua?

— Eu odiava meu tio. Que tipo de pai que eu iria dar para seu filho? Há rumores de que ele morreu, durante o coito em cima dela.

—Está fora de questão trazer Lord Masen a conversa. - Rosalie disse. — Coito é uma descrição apropriada, uma vez que o homem quase nunca conseguiu realizar o que ele tentou na cama em todos os anos do seu casamento. Sua barriga era tão grande que reduzia ao mínimo a parte dele, já muito pequena, e Bella disse que ela só tinha que tirar a roupa para torná-lo inútil. O bebê pertence a um de vocês. - Quando ela terminou, seu rosto estava tão vermelho como o lenço de Whitlock.

_A mulher tem bom senso._

Ela prendeu a respiração e continuou: — Não era o seu marido na fantasia. Era o seu valete, Henry. Vocês têm uma testemunha do que aconteceu naquela noite.

—_Maldição!_ Como ele poderia ter sido tão cego?

—Sr. Whitlock, eu quero ter uma palavrinha com você a sós. - Alice disse.

_Por que ela quer Jasper longe de seus companheiros?_

Whitlock deu de ombros e se dirigiu para a porta com ela em seguida fechando-a.

A irmã restante, Rosalie olhou para Jacob, com preocupação em seu olhar azul brilhante.

—Senhor, eu exijo que você me diga o seu papel neste contexto. E quanto me dói, mesmo apenas conhecê-lo, vai fazer o correto à minha irmã, se este asno pomposo não fizer?

Edward tinha que acabar com isso.

— Vou fazer o que é necessário, já que sou o único que poderia tê-la deixado com a criança naquela noite.

— A velocidade de Deus dizendo minha irmã.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9

Oi gente, bem esse é o ultimo capítulo. Agora só falta o epílogo. Espero que gostem

Sim a Rose vai ficar com Jake, pq o Emmett é MEU...kkkkkkkkkkkk tá,parei com a palhaçada. E que eu achei melhor mudar um pouco. _Mas o Emmett/Kellan é todo meu._

__Vejo vocês no epílogo.

Bêzzo

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Bella encarou a figura na escuridão, apenas a tristeza desta vez empurrou de lado os desejos que impunha na superfície. _Quem ela tinha enganado__?_ Ela não era uma mulher que poderia apenas ir para a cama de um homem e não perder seu coração. A máscara de Bobo no rosto revelou sua intenção de continuar com a farsa.

— Eu confio que eu não perturbei você?

— Senhor, você tem me perturbado muito, tanto pela sua presença aqui, agora e no passado. Eu quero que você saia. - _As palavras foram difíceis de sair e causou uma dor dentro do seu peito._

— Isso não é possível. Você pode acender o lampião?

Esta foi uma tática diferente. Ela acendeu o lampião antes de olhar para ele. A máscara berrante a fez estremecer. No entanto, quando ele estendeu a mão para ela, ela respirou tão rápido que engasgou.

Ele enganchou um dedo sob o queixo de sua máscara e puxou-a para trás sobre sua cabeça, levando a peruca com ela. _Edward!_

Desde o princípio ela sabia que deveria ser Edward, devastadoramente belo por trás da máscara. Edward, a quem ela suspeitava lamentou o dia que ele a tinha conhecido, muito menos o que tinha acontecido no baile de máscaras.

— Eu tenho sido governado pelo ódio para com o meu tio por tanto tempo, eu possa ter cometido um erro grave. Parece que meus companheiros acreditam que eu tenho agido precipitadamente no que diz respeito a você. O que queres que eu faça para consertar, esta situação?

—_Isto é uma armadilha?_ Se eu revelar o meu marido como inepto, você não tem motivos para me expulsar, mesmo se a criança for sua?

Ele deu um suspiro profundo.

—A cada segundo que passa, é claro que eu estou em falta. Eu agi tão desonrosamente quanto tio Frederick. Acima de tudo, e isso eu sei que é verdade, minha lady. _Eu quero você como um desejo grudado em mim até que eu não tenha nenhuma necessidade de outra mulher.__Disso eu tenho certeza._

—Pelo bem do meu filho por nascer, eu não posso ser sua amante. Fui muito facilmente conduzida por partes femininas... Minha vagina, se você desejar, de tal maneira que eu deixe de utilizar a prevenção.

Edward largou a capa e ficou nu diante dela. Seu pênis grande chamou sua atenção. Havia tantas outras coisas que ela faria com ele, ela deveria ter a chance.

_Talvez só mais uma vez..._

Ele rolou para baixo em cima da cama dela pegando-a para cima e para trazê-la para descansar em cima dele.

—Você pode negar que deseja isto, mas sua falta de roupa diz o contrário, quando você sabia da possibilidade de eu me juntar a você esta noite.

_Verdade. _Ela de propósito retirara seu vestido. Sua cabeça, coração e vagina tinham guerreado entre si e sua vagina havia ganhado. Embriagada em seu peito nu era difícil de formular um pensamento coerente.

— Desde aquela primeira noite, não pensei em outra coisa senão no Bobo e seu pênis maravilhoso. Eu sei o que me faz, mas depois desta noite, eu nunca vou tirar o meu vestido para você novamente. Minha porta...

Ele levou as mãos até as pernas dela e puxou-as separadamente para ficar em cima dele. Ela empurrou-se para se sentar com seu pênis em repouso ao longo de sua fenda.

—Faça uso de mim, como eu usei você. - ele disse.

Ela chegou até a fita na sua nuca e puxou-a livremente, dando uma sacudida em sua cabeça. Seus cabelos em cascata em torno dela e escondeu os atributos de suas partes nuas. Edward assobiou como se ela o tivesse golpeado.

Uma bruxa, na verdade. Seu cabelo caiu entre as pernas de Edward para agradar seus colhões inchados. Eles dobraram e quase o fizeram explodir.

Ele agarrou os seus ombros para mantê-la quieta. Nem uma única vez na sua vida, ele perdera o seu leite com tão pouca provocação, e ele não tinha a intenção de fazê-lo agora. A descarada mexeu em seu pênis, indiferente à sua situação. Seus cabelos negros envoltos na sua pele pálida como uma pele de vison na neve. Seus lábios carnudos queriam um beijo...

Conectando a mão na parte de trás da cabeça dela, ele a puxou para baixo, antes de tomar sua cabeça com ambas às mãos. Ela não conseguia escapar dele. Sua respiração o assaltou primeiro e ficou difícil controlar sua natureza.

—Beije-me.

Ela dignou-se a obedecer às suas palavras sussurradas por tocando com os lábios úmidos conta a sua boca. E a verdade foi revelada. Ela não sabia como proceder.

Ele aliviou-a embora com uma ligeira pressão sobre seus ombros.

—Você nunca beijou um homem?

—Não, meu Lord. _Eu não._

Ele não lhe deu um momento para explicar. Ele a trouxe para baixo até seus lábios e a devorou. Ela tinha gosto de vinho quente e lágrimas. Ela imitou o seu movimento e tentou aplicá-lo contra ele. O efeito derrotou quaisquer vestígios de resistência que ele tinha de reserva. Deu-lhe tudo o que tinha.

Este beijo deu o seu consentimento de coração onde seu cérebro não daria. _Ele a amava._

Bella amou a sensação de estar completamente acomodada com seu pênis bem no fundo. O movimento para cima e para baixo, embora grande, não se compara a este. O suor brilhava em seu peito, e ela estendeu dedos em seus músculos ondulados. Ele ficou tenso e tremeu em baixo de seus dedos. Ela o tinha montado longo e duro, mas ainda assim ele permanecia como um tronco dentro dela.

Ela tinha vindo três vezes, uma após a outra.

— _Eu não estou agradando você?_

A luz capturou sua atenção nos olhos dourados, fazendo-os brilhar quando ele olhou fixamente para ela. Ele resistia, enviando uma onda de quente suco dentro dela, em seguida, novamente e novamente. Ele continuou a ter tremores intermitentes quando o tempo passou e a tensão no interior dela diminuiu. Quando eles se juntaram estava escorregadia com tanto creme em torno deles.

—Sentirei falta disso assim extremamente muito. - E, de fato ela iria, mas ela precisava pensar em seu filho agora. Para estar perto de um homem que nunca iria amá-la só poderia trazer sofrimento.

— Em minha honra, nenhum homem nunca vai fazer isso com você... ou mesmo beijá-la. Se você vai ter comigo, eu vou casar com você.

Suas palavras lhe deram conforto, mas não a alegria. Ela não queria um homem que a tomasse como sua noiva por um senso de honra, não é? Ela já tivera um casamento sem amor. Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Fiz um mau começo conosco, mas eu ouso dizer que eu posso melhorar. Meu coração insiste nisso e negando não me fará bem — disse ele. — Eu nem sempre posso ser sábio, mas eu sou definitivamente mais constante na minha vontade de tê-la.


	11. Epílogo

_**Um ano mais tarde**_

— Madame, esta criança doce que você me deu não tem qualquer semelhança com a minha personalidade.

— Entregue-a a babá. Você vai estragá-la.

— Como você era quando criança, sempre sorrindo e de boa índole? Confesso minhas bochechas ficaram mais gordas de imitar seus sorrisos. Eu nunca sorri tanto na minha vida.

Bella suspirou e recostou-se de volta na poltrona. Nunca poderia acreditar que a vida pudesse ser assim perfeitamente, gloriosamente feliz. E ele estava certo sobre semelhança de Ann com a natureza de Bella, enquanto suas características externas eram as de Edward. Cabelos bronze de olhos dourados, ela seria uma beleza.

—Talvez o seu filho vá ser mais rústico, como você.

—Meu filho? - Seu sorriso passou de devastador para brilhante enquanto ele a olhava acariciar levemente sua barriga.

E ela acreditou que a vida não poderia ser mais perfeita...

— E pensar que estamos apenas começando a trazer as minhas representações para a vida.

— Eu tenho escondido seus bicos de penas. Sua imaginação encontra mais para explorar a cada dia que passa.

Ela trouxe sua mão para o seu peito.

— _Não diga que você não foi avisado._


End file.
